


Are You with Me?

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (I hope not), (I hope), After this story you will need a good dentist, But I'm afraid so because it will cause tooth decay from too much sugar, But it's not that cheesy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gabenath and Hawkyura, Humor, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie have been engaged for exactly one month.They decide to do something special to celebrate this.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 20





	Are You with Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sei con Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377783) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



> Gabriel and Nathalie in this one-shot are no longer trying to take the Miraculouses, as they have started a new life together.  
> But the butterfly and peacock Miraculouses are still their property and no one knows of their surrender.
> 
> Link where to see it in original language:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377783)

It was a cool late summer morning.  
The delicate sunlight penetrated through the white curtains of the large bedroom window with an almost ethereal glow, touching Nathalie‘s beautiful face, which was still sleeping peacefully in Gabriel's arms.

After a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the brightness of the surrounding environment, observing the man next to her:  
He was still asleep, he was very tired, the previous day he had worked late into the night due to the great work accumulated for an upcoming very important fashion show. 

She had stroked his head, running her delicate fingers through his graying hair, ruffling him a little.

She smiled in amusement at his reaction:  
He -turned in the direction where Nathalie was lying- on contact he turned towards the ceiling moaning slightly, but when she planted a sweet kiss on his lips, he immediately opened his eyes meeting hers beautiful sapphire and at their sight he smiled murmuring in a slightly hoarse voice:  
"Good morning darling! Did you sleep well tonight?"  
Re-wrapping an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Sure, you instead?"  
She asked, receiving in response from her partner first a yawn and then a  
"Mhmh, yes enough... I still feel a little tired from yesterday's work, but it's nothing tragic."  
He had cracked a smile at the end of the sentence.

"Very well"  
Nathalie whispered shyly, while a slight smile embellished her face.  
"Do you know what day is today?"  
She continued.

“Wednesday, right? I'm not very sure, with all the work I have to do these days, I've lost track of time! Anyway, why?"

"But no silly!"  
-she had ruffled his hair again, receiving an amused grimace in return-  
"Don’t you remember? We've been engaged for exactly one month today."

“Oh my God, sorry! Among a thousand commitments I had completely slipped my mind!"  
He had exclaimed, his voice peppered with a note of displeasure.

"Don't worry... If you want we can do something together to spend the day, at least part of this, since you have a lot of work."  
She reassured him immediately.

“Um, okay, but what are you planning to do? Perhaps the classic lunch and the classic dinner are a bit too unoriginal... But I don't know what else we can invent!"

"Maybe I have an idea, but I don't know how much you might like it... But it must be said that it's something unusual and maybe even fun!"

"Um, okay you scare me!"  
He had said with irony, failing miserably in trying to remain serious.  
“But I'm also curious. Go on!"  
He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well, I thought maybe we can transform—"

"No."

"Come on Gabe, at least let me finish the sentence!  
Anyway, I was saying we can transform and spend time together on the Eiffel Tower.  
No, maybe it's better not there… In the morning there are many tourists.  
But we can somewhere else, for example on some roof with a nice view of the Parisian skyline."

"But Nath, if anyone were to see us, for example the heroes or any other civilian, they will think we are there to attack them or simply to instill fear."

“Yes, you are right, but if they’ll see us close as a couple they would understand that we are not going to harm them. What do you say, now you agree with me?"

"Mhmh, I think so, but what would Adrien think if he looked for us and couldn't find us anywhere in the villa?"

“Don't worry, we won't be out too long, as I also know how agoraphobic you are.  
But is there a small detail that escapes me about you, since when have you been worried about Adrien?"  
She giggled and teased him with a flirtatious smile.

Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel their own warm breathing on them.

"Well, you've always helped me with Adrien, actually, to be honest, you've always been better as a parent than me—"

"Not that it takes so long"  
Nathalie had interrupted playful.  
Gabriel had pretended to be angry, but deep down he knew she was right, she was right about so many things, too many maybe... Too many for his pride.  
Pretending a childish pout he replied:  
“You don't even allow, Miss Sancoeur, to talk to me like that!  
Anyway you are right, as always, but don't tell me that I haven't made progress!"

“Um, are you talking about that disaster picnic of last Sunday?  
Taking your son to the park for a family picnic certainly doesn't make you a better father!"  
She stated with brazen humor.

"How can I blame you! It is progress, small, but still progress!  
However, the point was another, I meant that I thank you... For everything.  
For what you have done in the past, just for what I should give you life for, for what you are doing in the present and for what you will do in the future, because I know that you are a wonderful person, with a golden heart, despite the your surname says the opposite, but know that I thank you for everything and that above all I love you, I love you very much."

Having said that he pulled her in a passionate kiss, their lips collided against each other in sync, transmitting all their love and sincerity that had been built with their relationship... First as a boss/employee and now as a couple, an engaged couple.

Once the two had separated to catch their breath, it was Nathalie who broke the silence.  
“Are we getting ready and going out? It is better not to delay too long, otherwise it will be too hot."  
"Of course."

> ❤️ <

Shortly after, the two were on a roof of an old Parisian building, the view was not as beautiful as during the night, but it was still pleasant.

Mayura was leaning on her partner's shoulder, the two adults were sitting admiring the landscape.

It mastered the silence.  
The only perceptible sounds came from below, like some cars passing or the children’s cackling coming from the park or some courtyard nearby.  
Peace was palpable,  
nothing was missing,  
everything was perfect, or almost...

Suddenly there was a strange noise,  
it was Mayura's stomach rumbling with hunger.

“Mayura, all right? Do you want us to get something to eat?"  
He asked worriedly.

“Yes, everything is fine.  
Anyway, yes, I would be a little hungry, but what do we do?"

"Mhmh, what do you say if we go into that bar?"  
He had indicated a bar that was across the street, where a young couple had just entered, hand in hand.

"Yes, but won't we be a bit too center stage there?"

"Mayura, what are you telling me that!?"  
-he had put his hand to his forehead dramatically to emphasize his point of view-  
"Aren't you the one who told me before not to worry about others and that they will only see us as a couple in love?"

She just nodded.

He continued:  
"Here, then let's go and give a damn about the others!"  
He concluded with a smile.

"Are you with me?"  
He stood up and offered her a hand to help her up.  
She had grabbed it with a genuine smile, showing that she was in agreement.

"Yes darling, anytime, anywhere!"

So the two walked towards the bar.

> ❤️ <

It was a very nice and welcoming place, the atmosphere made the environment rather familiar and the characteristic aroma of ground coffee beans, together with the wonderful scent of freshly baked cakes, made the place truly intoxicating.

As soon as the two notorious supervillains had set foot inside the bar, it seemed that everything had stopped,  
crystallized in that precise moment.

Women and men were very disturbed, frightened, amazed by their presence;  
the children had buried themselves in their parents' arms, burying their little faces in the chest of mum or dad;  
and even the bartender was very upset, so much so that she stopped looking at them with eyes wide with terror and her mouth wide open with disbelief, without realizing that she had accidentally spilled some coffee she was making.

The warm and pleasant atmosphere had turned into cold and gloomy.  
All those pairs of eyes of those present were focused on them.  
The tension was palpable.  
And Mayura was affected by that, so she wrapped her arms around Hawk Moth, who -sensing her discomfort- he reciprocated by wrapping his around her waist.

"H- H- Hello! Do you need something?"  
The young bartender asked in fear.

"Yes miss, two bitter coffees and two croissants, one with dark chocolate and the other with cherry jam."  
Hawk Moth had spoken politely.

“Okay, they come quickly!  
Do you want to eat them here or do you prefer to take them away?"  
The bartender now spoke in a more casual tone, reassured by the friendliness of the man, who did not seem ready to hurt her.

“We are here to eat.  
Do you have a table for two?"  
Mayura had asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"Sure. You can sit in that round table next to the window... The one with that big vase full of pink flowers nearby. All right?"

"It's perfect."  
Hawk Moth replied.

"Your orders will be served to you as soon as possible."

> ❤️ <

“Here are your bitter coffees, the dark chocolate croissant and the cherry croissant.  
To you, bon appétit!"

"Thank you!"

Once the waiter had left, the two had begun to eat the meal.

"Mayura, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's delicious."  
She replied, gently wiping her lips with the napkin.  
"I hope yours is as good as mine too"  
She continued.

“Yes yes, it is delicious.  
But do you know what's even better?"  
He winked with an amused smile.

"No, mhp—"

But before she could even finish the answer, he had kissed her on the lips, probably for the umpteenth time in the day.

She was initially surprised, but soon she had melted into the kiss.

Once the two had parted, he had spoken again:  
“You, it's you honey.  
Happy anniversary, or perhaps it is better to say, happy first month of our relationship!"

She giggled and replied simply:  
"Many thanks to you too!"

And then they had reunited in a new kiss.

People all around understood how much the two cared for each other and that they were not only known terrorists ready to harm poor innocent citizens for no apparent reason, but also a beautiful couple.  
A couple in love.  
For which one would go to the ends of the earth to make the other happy.

> ❤️ <

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go!  
> I finally released my first fanfiction...  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors, but English is not my language.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave Kudos or comments!  
> See you next time! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
